world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041515session
languidLachesis (GM) Lily, you have just prayed for Samighost with mind powers. You feel yourself sinking deeper and deeper underwater. Roll a Physique check Lily Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) You manage to hold your breath this round. The city lights diffuse into nothingness the deeper you go. The water down here is icy. Do you attempt to do anything? Lily Lily silently curses the stupid bullshit horrorghost and attempts to bash the window open with her wok. languidLachesis (GM) Roll Strife Lily Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) You manage to break the window, shards of glass are now floating in the water inside the car with you. Roll athletics to avoid them, and physique to hold your breath Lily Rolling 4df (athletics) ( ) = 1 Rolling 4df+1 (physique) ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) you only avoid one of the shards. Take 1 physical stress as the others slice your skin Lily Kay. My action again? languidLachesis (GM) Yes Lily Lily will try to swim out of the open window and up to the surface. languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics Lily Rolling 4df ( ) = -4 languidLachesis (GM) Lily, you get tangled up in the car. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Take 2 physical stress as the glass shards slash your legs up Roll Physique. Lily Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) you manage to hold your breath, but you know you don't have long. Lily Lily's beginning to panic now. She lets out another mental ping, again invoking her Haunted aspect. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 1 Fate point to reroll? languidLachesis (GM) sure Lily Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) You feel like you're pinging something, but can't quite reach it. Lily Lily grits her teeth, and sends out one more ping. Invoking Haunted, her skull, and Do It For the Vine. Rolling 4df+9 ( ) +9 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Roll Physique while i type your response Lily Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 take 2 physical stress as you start to drown Lily, you feel that something is hearing you, but it's like they're waiting for something. Lily Filling my Minor slot with "Running out of Air". Lily mutters a few choice obscenities in her head, and tries to get out the window again. languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics and physique Lily Rolling 4df (athletics) ( ) = -2 Rolling 4df+1 (physique) ( ) +1 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Take 5 physical stress as the currents slam you into the windshield, bending you back over the dashboard. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Take 3 physical stress from drowning Lily Filling Extreme slot with "Broken Spine". languidLachesis (GM) man I am Bane-ing all you fuckers Vyllen For you. languidLachesis (GM) What will you do now, Lily? Lily Is Doirdad's cellphone waterproof? languidLachesis (GM) no lol Lily Lily's eyes close as she resigns herself to her fate. She sends out one final ping to anyone in reach, containing only one word. "Goodbye." Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Lily, how much physical stress do you have left? Lily I've got a Moderate and a Severe, as well as my third stress box, but I doubt I'll be making it out of the car, much less up to the surface, now that I'm paralyzed. languidLachesis (GM) Lily, you see a white hand reach through the window, and pull you out, as you loose consciousness. Lily "About fucking time," Lily thinks to herself. Then everything goes black. languidLachesis (GM) Lily, you awaken what feels like 1000 years later. You're in a dark cave, deep underground. You can feel the weight of the world on top of you. Lily Lily groans, and sits up if possible. languidLachesis (GM) You can sit up. You can't see anything though, because of the darkness. You hear the drip of water in the distance, but can't pinpoint it, as it echoes off the stone Lily Lily feels around to see if there are any handholds nearby she can use to drag herself upright. languidLachesis (GM) Your legs feel fine, actually All your physical stress has been healed, along with your legs and the water in your lungs. Lily Lily will gingerly stand up then, cautious of a possible low ceiling. languidLachesis (GM) You don't hit a ceiling. The ground feels uneven under your feet. Lily "Hellooooo?" Lily calls. "Man, wish these eyes had a night vision setting. Or that I knew how to activate it if they do." languidLachesis (GM) Your voice echoes off the stone, reverberating back to you louder, and distorted. Lily "Christ." Lily will begin walking forwards to try and find a wall, hands outstretched and moving slowly so she doesn't fall down any surprise cliffs or pits. languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics and notice Lily Rolling 4df (athletics) ( ) = 0 Rolling 4df+1 (notice) ( ) +1 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Lily take 4 physical stress as you trip and fall, banging your head into the wall. Lily Taking the Moderate Consequence "Bleeding Head Wound". "MmmmotherFUCK," Lily yells. "Least I found the wall," she mutters, getting back up and clutching her head. Lily will follow the wall in order to try and find some kind of exit. languidLachesis (GM) Which way are you going? Is the wall on your left or your right? Lily The wall's on my left. languidLachesis (GM) All right. You proceed forward, in the darkness. After about 20 minutes, you find an opening in the tunnel to your left. Roll Lore. or crafts Lily Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) You recognize that the stone here is worked. The tunnel edge is a right angle, and the stone in it is smooth. Lily "And thus, the plot thickens." Lily will proceed down the tunnel. languidLachesis (GM) Roll Notice Lily Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) You realize there is a draft, blowing from ahead. Lily "Fiiinally," Lily mutters, and picks up the pace a little. languidLachesis (GM) After an hour or two of walking up a moderate slope, you find a large door. It's a smooth panel of thick metal. Lily Lily shrugs. Only one thing to do. She knocks. languidLachesis (GM) When your skin touches the the stone, a number of lines in twink. a number of lines in twink appear on the stone. They read off about "Archivist in Mine #73485386 " Lily "Huh. Guess that's me." languidLachesis (GM) The door opens. You find a flight of stairs leading up, with soft lights glowing up from the floor in a sterile blue-white Lily "Haha oh my God. This is so fucking cool." Lily makes her way up the stairs. Sami Careful about those languidLachesis (GM) The Stairs open up above ground. Ahead of you is a white stone path, moving in a straight line towards a large metropolis of hexagonal skyscrapers. As you pass, the dormant flowers on the path open up, turning their blossoms toward the path, and glowing enough to light it for you. It seems to be twilight, at the moment. With a smattering of stars in the sky. Lily "Whoa," Lily whispers. "Is this...Arena?" languidLachesis (GM) At the corner of the first intersection in the path, a translucent pillar appears, obviously a hologram. It flickers in and out of existence. "Unregistered Archivist. Have you suffered head trauma? Do you require medical assistance?" Lily "Medical assistance would be appreciated." languidLachesis (GM) The hologram flickers a bit. "Please proceed along the RED path." The flowers switch from white to red, and light up, heading off into the city. Lily Lily follows the path as instructed. languidLachesis (GM) When you reach the edge of the city, a hovering cart is waiting. "Unregistered Archivist. Please board." Lily "Aw shit yes." Lily boards like no tomorrow. languidLachesis (GM) The cart takes you through the deserted city. As the sun sets in the distance, you see the lights automatically come on in most of the skyscrapers. A dazzling display unseen for millenia. Eventually, the cart takes you into a white building with "MEDICAL" rotating around the top level in Twink writing. Lily Lily will attempt to enter the building. languidLachesis (GM) Inside, you pass through a number of sensors. By the time the cart stops, you find yourself sitting next to a table with a loaded stim gun. Lily "Assuming I've gotta pop this sucker in?" languidLachesis (GM) A monotone voice repeats, "Please administer stims." Lily "That'll be a yes, then." Lily sighs, picks up the stim gun, and injects herself, grimacing. languidLachesis (GM) The wound on your head knits shut. You are cured of your consequence. Lily "Weeeeeeird." languidLachesis (GM) What will you do? Lily Lily will pull out her phone and check to see if she has reception. languidLachesis (GM) No. You do notice one wireless connection "GodOS" Lily No regrets. Lily will try to connect. languidLachesis (GM) The connection is quick, and you see the little light beside the camera come on, and a moment later, twink text scrolls across your screen. "Unregistered Archivist: Please report to registration center." Lily "Sigh. Shoulda figured." She turns to her friend the cart. "You know where to go?" languidLachesis (GM) The cart stands still, unmoving. Lily She gets on. "Yo. Unregistered Archivist. Take me to the registration center." languidLachesis (GM) The cart does not move. Lily She grumbles. "Fine. Guess I've gotta find this thing myself." She exits the hospital and looks around for one of those hologram pillar things. languidLachesis (GM) None are apparently. Lily Time to wander the city, then. Rolling Investigate to see if she can track down the registration center. languidLachesis (GM) sure, roll it Lily Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) You notice one skyscraper in the distance, about halfway up, the word "Registration" is rotating around it. Lily Lily sets off towards the building. languidLachesis (GM) The building is large, and when you enter, the lights flicker from disuse. Lily "Jeez, Arena's seen better days, huh." Rolling Investigate again to look around for some kind of terminal where she can register. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) You notice dark booths. Lily "That looks likely." She heads over to one of them. "Come on, boot up for mama." languidLachesis (GM) When you step inside, the lights come on, and the curtain snaps shut. A glass panel lights up, and Twink words appear on it. "Please state your name." Lily "Lily Mavico." languidLachesis (GM) It processes for a few moments. "Invalid format. Please state full name, including serial number." Lily "Um." "Lillybeth Diane Mavico...420?" languidLachesis (GM) The text on the screen changes. "lillybethDianemavico0420" "is this correct?" Lily "Wait, no, I can pick a better username than that. How abouuuut..." She considers for a moment. "magnificentMavico1337?" languidLachesis (GM) "1337 is registered to crackerJack1337" Lily "Dammit. magnificentMavico1336 then." languidLachesis (GM) "magnificentMavico1336 is available. Please place hand on the panel." A silhouette of a hand appears on the glass. The fingers are much longer than yours. Lily "Well, here's the part where I get exterminated for impure genetics." Lily places her hand on the panel. languidLachesis (GM) You feel a sharp pinch as a shard of the glass suddenly jabs itself into your hand. You find yourself back in the river, in the car. The Other Sami is floating in the water above you, her white hair twisting through the steering wheel and tangling around your body. Your stresses are back, and your back is still broken. You seem to be able to breathe, but only because her hand is over your mouth. "Did you enjoy your mother's homeland, Lily?" Lily Lily nods stiffly, reeling from the sudden rush of pain. languidLachesis (GM) "You are much like her..." Sami brings up her other hand, and strokes your cheek. "I never liked her." She slaps you roughly. Lily Lily flinches, but waggles her eyebrows nonetheless. You can almost hear her saying, "Kinky." languidLachesis (GM) "Why did you call for me?" Lily She looks around, indicating the water around them with her eyes. languidLachesis (GM) "Wouldn't death be merciful?" Lily Lily gives her a Look, as if to say "Don't give me this shit, mofo." languidLachesis (GM) "Answer me." She pulls her hand an inch away from your mouth, but you can still breathe. "Why did you call me?" Lily "Because I was out of options. I figured you might still need me, so." She shrugs. "Here I am. And here you are." She grins, waggling her eyebrows again. "Have your way with me, you sexy thing." languidLachesis (GM) "I haven't had those urges in ages. But I may have a use for you, yet." Her hair begins binding around you, lashing you to the dashboard and steering wheel. "I'll leave you here until I need you." Lily "Haha whoa wait what. Are you seriously going to just leave me here?" "I can't breathe water, bud." "That's kind of why I called you down here." languidLachesis (GM) Samighost begins slipping out of the car. "As I said. Death is a mercy." Once she slips out of the car, she peers in through the open window. "Besides... what makes you think I can't raise the dead?" Lily "WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE, YOU WATERY PRICK - " she begins. languidLachesis (GM) Roll Physique, Lily. Lily Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) You aren't drowning yet. You see Samighost swimming into the deep dark. Lily Is LILY'S phone waterproof? languidLachesis (GM) no Lily Lily will begin mentally screaming at the top of her lungs, calling out for anyone in reach. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) the fogginess of the water disperses and you see a man in a trenchcoat with his feet buried in cement. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to rot in peace." Roll Physique Lily Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 wait no Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Lily flips him the double bird. languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 take 3 physical stress as you start drowning again. Lily That's all my boxes filled. languidLachesis (GM) It appears that you die And there is no one here to kiss you.... Lily Don't even have a dreamself anyways. Libby killed it off, remember? languidLachesis (GM) I do! Good thing Samighost promised to come back if she has a use for you, eh? kekekekekekeke Lily I'm ecstatic. languidLachesis (GM) Lily You wake up again, suddenly. Lily Lily gasps, gulping in breaths of air. languidLachesis (GM) You're in your bedroom on Earth. You can see the Two Trees through your bedroom window. Lily Lily frowns. Another goddamn dreamscape from Samighost. She checks her legs, just in case. languidLachesis (GM) They work. Lily She sighs, and gets up. "Well?" she says to the empty air. "What are you going to make me do this time? Are you just going to make me go through vision after vision after vision? Is that what you meant?" "Well, fuck you." She sits back down. "I'm staying here." "Have fun watching the world's most boring reality TV show, starring yours truly." languidLachesis (GM) You hear a cough, and Jack is sitting in an armchair across from you. Something seems different about him. His suit is frayed, and he has dark rings under his eyes, and dirt beneath his fingernails. Lily "Nope," Lily says, closing her eyes. "Not looking. Youuu're a figment." "Not the dragon. Just imaginary." languidLachesis (GM) Jack laughs. "You'll have to forgive me. I asked Sami's Ghost to bring you here." Lily "Did you now," she says, still not opening her eyes. languidLachesis (GM) "Yes. You see... I've never done this before." You feel his fingers on your cheek. They are rough. His nails are cracked and sharp. Lily Lily shudders, but she still doesn't open her eyes. languidLachesis (GM) "Maybe we should talk somewhere more privately," he whispers. "Even the walls have eyes." moving to a pester window Lily.... Lily kk Sami Hahaha. Jack you are too meta Lily u pester me or Category:Session Logs